


The Best Things in Life Are Free

by schweinsty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg's an all right guy, teeny shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: When Greg has bad days, he takes lunch at the pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'bbc Sherlock, Gregory Lestrade/+any, wolf whistles' on comment-fic over on livejournal.

Sometimes, when the brass are being officious or Sherlock's being a tit, Greg goes out to the pub on his lunch break and keeps an eye out. There's someone, every time; wolf whistle, lewd comment, a 'polite' request to smile more. Some dickhead who thinks women owe him something for breathing and doesn't like taking no for an answer. Greg doesn't make a fuss; he just sidles up next to the punk, clears his throat, and proceeds to abuse the authority bestowed upon him by the Metropolitan Police.

Sherlock'd probably have words for him-like fascist-and the Chief Inspector would give another one of his frowns and a phrase or two of how it's just a bit of fun and certainly not a job for Lestrade, but Greg doesn't rightly give a fuck. Every time, he comes back to the office, square meal and a pint in his stomach and a lightness in his step that makes the lads in the office take bets on who he's running off to shag.

It's the little things in life, really.


End file.
